


Prequel

by ProgramasaurusRex



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramasaurusRex/pseuds/ProgramasaurusRex
Summary: Random friendship origin story drabble





	

It was a month after they'd met. Gilfoyle sat down beside Dinesh on the patio, dragging with sleep and philosophy. "Something's on your mind," Gilfoyle said.

It was late. The wind rippled through the swimming pool and nothing felt especially real. "No," said Dinesh uncertainly.

Gilfoyle simply looked at him, confident in his position.

"Why would I tell you if there was?" said Dinesh.

"You're weak. You crave emotional support," said Gilfoyle.

Dinesh wondered how Gilfoyle knew things like that, just picked them up naturally and didn't even treat it like it was a big deal.

"Well," said Dinesh. "It's not like I'm going to get any from you."

"Not with that attitude," said Gilfoyle.

Dinesh furrowed his brow. "Pretty sure you only come with one setting."

"Untrue," said Gilfoyle. "My people skills are excellent, when I want them to be."

"Well it doesn't matter how good your skills are, because you live to ruin my life," said Dinesh.

"What do you have to lose?" Gilfoyle asked.

"You could humiliate me," Dinesh pointed out, folding his arms around himself protectively. "You could tell everybody my secrets and bring them up later to hurt me."

Gilfoyle blinked. Abruptly he put a hand on Dinesh's shoulder. "I'm not going to do that," he said.

Dinesh wasn't sure if he believed Gilfoyle. But the warm sensation of the hand stirred some feeling in him. Would it really matter if it turned out he was being tricked? The worst thing that could happen would be everyone laughing at him. Actually, everyone would probably think Gilfoyle was a dick for telling. Whereas the worst that could happen if he didn't confide in Gilfoyle was eternal isolation and loneliness. Well, maybe not eternal, but some nights in the recent past had sure felt like it.

"So you're saying if you do anything except treat me with kindness and respect and keep everything you hear to yourself, I get to call you a liar," said Dinesh, perking up.

Gilfoyle shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Look ... I get it, Oxford. You're afraid. You don't think I'll understand."

Dinesh tilted his head to the side. He didn't like the implication that he was a coward. Maybe Gilfoyle would understand. Maybe he was even in the same boat.

"I want a friend," said Dinesh.

Gilfoyle nodded, his face blank. "I know."

"I mean I'm twenty-nine; this shouldn't be a problem that keeps me up at night," said Dinesh. "I should have figured this out by now."

"Happens to the best of us," said Gilfoyle.

"This city's huge. There are an endless amount of activities you can go to, bars, coffee shops, all sorts of ways to meet people," said Dinesh.

"But that's not the same as having a friend, is it?" said Gilfoyle.

Dinesh was beginning to feel a tingling in his chest. "No," he agreed. "It's not the same at all."

He looked up into Gilfoyle's dark eyes. Were they on the same page here?

"Degrading, isn't it?" said Gilfoyle. "I mean ... you can't just ask, can you? You have to dance around it."

Dinesh smiled. "Naturally."

Gilfoyle lay back in the lounge chair. "I hate dancing. Want to be friends?"

Dinesh's smile slid into a full on grin. "Yeah."


End file.
